The Princess Bride
by Mellybean23
Summary: Hermione was born in the small country of England. The family's hired hand was Ronald Weasey, but she never called him that. That day, though, she was amazed to discover that every time Ron said "as you wish" he really meant "I love you". And if you cannot decipher the general plot of this story from that, you have horrible taste in movies.


The Princess Bride  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

***Prologue***

Hermione Granger was born on a small farm in the country of England. Her past times included reading nonfiction books, translating ancient runes, and tormenting her family's hired hand. His name was Ronald Weasley, but she never called him that. Though she could be considered friends with his younger sister, Ginny, admired his older brother, Percy, for his work with the Ministry, and secretly found the twins, Fred and George, amusing, Ron's lack of respect for intellectual pursuits upset her to no end. So, instead of handling it in the mature manner she prided herself for having, she proceeded to make his life as miserable as possible.

It started out with extra chores that would require longer hours without any monetary compensation. Her parents, being the slightly oblivious people that they were, had no idea that she was forcing Ron to go out of his way to perform ridiculous and unnecessary tasks for their daughter. if they had any idea, Hermione imagined that they would be quite upset with her. Her behavior was unladylike and, quite frankly, just plain rude. But he gave no complaint, only glanced up, inclined his ginger head ever so slightly, and said "as you wish". Hermione, frustrated with his willing cooperation, would frown inwardly then set off, trying to think of another, more horrible task that would finally break him.

It was a stormy day and she was having him move the books from her room to the hallway. It was a mundane, useless task that required a lot of mindless work. Even worse was the fact that, earlier that same week, Ron had moved the books from the hallway into her room under the impression that Hermione desired a new selection.

She saw the look of frustration on his face as she approached him, holding out a stack of nonfiction books about elf labor rights disputes.

"Make sure you get them all arranged alphabetically. Unlike some people, I don't have the time to sort through piles and piles of junk until I find exactly what I'm looking for," she grinned maliciously. His eyes fluttered for a second, and then he raised his head.

"As you wish," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione, for the first time in her life, faltered as she heard an unfamiliar word slip out of her mouth. "Please," she breathed as she stared into his light blue eyes, finding it hard to look away. When she finally did break their eye contact, she sprinted down the stairs and out to the garden, where she hid behind a large clay pot.

She shut her eyes, trying to remember exactly what had happened. It was nothing out of the ordinary; after all, she ordered Ron around every day. But this might have been the first time… no, they had made eye contact plenty of times before. Nearly every day he would gaze up at her despite the evil smirk she wore. But there was something in the eyes, this she knew. It wasn't different, now that she thought about it. He had looked at her that way for as long as she could remember.

It was at that moment Hermione realized that every time Ron said "as you wish," what he really meant was "I love you."

After her shocking realization, Hermione avoided Ron at any cost. No more afternoons spent with Ginny, no more pestering Percy about the state of her elf rights movement, no more laughing at the twins' crazy antics. She didn't know why (after all, isn't love supposed to make one giddy and alive?). It was strange, though, that she often found herself peeking out of her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, whenever she thought that Ron wasn't looking. Even stranger was the sadness he seemed to be radiating. Usually a lively and cheerful young man, he now seemed withdrawn and down cast in a permanent state of melancholy. A part of her wanted to ask him what was wrong, but her strange new fear of him made her think better of it. Instead, she hid in her room until he left every day; under the pretense of researching more on elf rights and thinking of better ways to promote SPEW (the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare).

One early spring day, though, her parents were both in town- probably trying to find a clever way to marry her off to a decent man before she was an old maid. Usually she wouldn't have a problem with this- she liked being alone- however, she hadn't been face to face with Ron since that day. What if he needed instructions? What if she needed help with something? She'd tried to read about what to do in a situation like her, but not one single book had any decent advice and she had no idea who she could talk to about it. After all, one of her only friends was Ginny—Ron's sister.

She had just scurried down to the kitchen when it finally happened. Ron walked in. she looked down and he made no attempts at conversation (not that she expected him to). She tried not to move, willing herself to become invisible, but he could still feel his gave upon her. Just as he turned to leave the kitchen, something came over her.

"Ronald—" she heard herself say. He turned towards her slowly, his blue eyes locked on her face.

It was too late for her to back out of this, so she tried as quickly as possible to think of something to say. She caught glance of the pitcher hanging above her head and, before she could stop herself, heard the words exiting her mouth.

"Fetch me that pitcher," she whispered.

He walked towards her slowly as if he was wary of some sort of trap. He reached up slowly, his eyes still locked with hers. As he placed the pitcher in her hands, Hermione could tell that he knew the meaning behind what he was about to say. And, still, he said it.

"As you wish," he whispered.

As she gazed into his eyes, Hermione was amazed to discover that she truly loved him in return.

Instead of immediately reciprocating his love, though, she only asked "why?"

"Because you're you," he answered softly.

And, strangely, that was enough of a reason for her to stand up straight and kiss him.

"I watched you every day, you now. I thought you were strange at first for caring so much about those elves even when they care nothing for themselves. But the passion in your eyes is so powerful," he whispered. He paused for a moment then continued. "I was terrified that you'd never speak to me again or that you'd make your parents fire me. Then I'd never have an excuse to see you again."

"I was afraid that I was wrong about you, ron. That's why I hid. I thought that…" she trailed off.

"You weren't mistaken. I'm sorry for being an idiot and never saying it sooner," he smiled sadly.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I've been forcing you to do extra chores and… I've been downright horrible."

"Those were some of the best evenings of my life," Ron admitted. Hermione smiled back at him as they both leaned in for another of many kisses.

The days passed if they were minutes, the months like days. Christmas was fast approaching and both Ron and Hermione were at an appropriate age for marriage. But, instead of the proposal that Hermione, as well as he parents had been hoping for, there came bad news.

Ron came from a poor family with seven children and had no money for marriage. Though he was educated enough, there were not many jobs available. He had only one option left. When spring time came he would leave England to seek his fortune in the New World.

"Hermione, seriously, stop crying. I'll send for you soon enough. In the meantime, you can focus on SPEW. After all, America is a strange place. I'm sure people there will be far more supportive of Elf Labor Rights than here," Ron said, as Hermione hugged him.

"I fear that I'll never see you again," she sobbed.

He gently pushed her off of his shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Hear this now, Hermione: I will always come for you," he said.

"But Ron, what if something happens to you?" she whispered.

"This is true love, Hermione. Do you think this happens every day? Have a little faith in me," he grinned.

She smiled softly and kissed him one last time.

"Be careful."

"As you wish, Hermione," Ron said with a wink as he walked away.

Ron never reached his the New World, though. The ship he was on was attacked by the dreaded pirate captain Sirius Black, who never took captives. When Hermione got the news that Ron had been murdered by pirates, she fell into a deep depression. She locked herself in her room and for days she neither slept nor ate. After much coaxing from her parents, she finally left, but not without proclaiming "I will never love again."

* * *

**I love HP and Princess Bride and so does one of my very good friends. I've started writing this for her birthday in a few months and would love some feed back.**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
